Childhood Memories
by Zikkie
Summary: How did the flock get along as kids?
1. Uno

**Max and Fang - Age 7 **

**Max's POV  
**

**

* * *

**

_"You spit on my shoes!" I screamed at a 7 year old Fang.  
_

_He raised his head and gave me a questioning look. "So?"  
_

_"Jerk!" I yelled, then kicked him in between the legs. He howled in pain and fell down on his back.  
_

_"Max kicked me!" He screeched.  
_

_I rolled my eyes, then winced as I felt Fang's fist connect with my nose. It started bleeding.  
_

_"Fang hit me!" I cried out, falling to the floor.  
_

_Jeb came running up the stairs, then stared at us. "Fang, to your room." He ordered. "Max, I need to talk to you."  
_

_"Fine." Fang limped to his bedroom.  
_

_Jeb gathered me up in his arms, carried me to my room, and cleaned up the blood. "Max, you need to be strong, okay? You're going to face tougher challenges than Fang."  
_

_"Okay." I sniffled, poking his chest, retracting my wings and gave him a hug.  
_

_"I'll go talk to Fang." He said, then left me on my bed, with things to think about.  
_

_**The Next Morning**  
_

_  
"Here you go." I said, handing Fang the black baseball hat. It had no designs on it, just black. I'd hoped he'd like it when I bought it from the store with Jeb.  
_

_"And here." He said, handing me a small brown bear. It was larger than my tiny hand. "I'm sorry I punched your nose." He apologized, looking down.  
_

_"I'm sorry I kicked your balls."  
_

_He gave me a tiny grin, then tried on the hat.  
_

_It was way too big for his head.  
_

_"It's okay." He said, his voice muffled by the hat.  
_

_"I'm naming this bear Kitty." I announced proudly, combing the bear's fur out of her eyes.  
_

_"Kitty." Fang laughed.  
_

_Instinctively, my leg kicked him in that place again.  
_

_"Ow!!!" He yelped, falling. Glaring, he grabbed my legs and pulled them out under me. I fell too. With a big thump.  
_

_"Hey, what's going here?" Iggy asked, entering the living room. Jeb had left for an errand, and he was in charge.  
_

_"Fang made me fall." I stated.  
_

_"I did not!" Fang protested. "You kicked me first."_

_ We both got up angrily, glaring at each other.  
_

_"Because you made fun of Kitty!" I fumed.  
_

_"So?!" Fang asked incredulously.  
_

_After that reply, I kicked him. Again. You know where.  
_

_"Stop kicking me!" Fang moaned, rolling on the floor.  
_

_"Helloooo? Stop it!" Iggy yelled.  
_

_"SHUT UP!" Me and Fang shouted together.  
_

_"You shouldn't have made fun of Kitty!" I said.  
_

_"Well, it_ is _a funny name." Fang reasoned, then prepared himself for another kick.  
_

_But I didn't kick him.  
_

_Instead, I said "Well, that hat looks stupid on you!"  
_

_"It does not!"  
_

_"Yes it does!"  
_

_"STOP IT!" Iggy screamed.  
_

_Me and Fang both angrily kicked both of his shins, and he fell.  
_

_Iggy sighed. "You guys are such a pain!" He whined.  
_

_**The Next Day**  
_

_  
"Fang took Kitty." I told Jeb.  
_

_"Kitty?"  
_

_"Fang gave me Kitty when he said sorry and now he took her again."  
_

_"Oh, I see." Jeb smiled.  
_

_Just then, Fang ran up to us with a wet bear. Kitty!  
_

_I began sobbing into Jeb's shirt. "Fang peed on Kitty!"  
_

_"No, honey. He didn't." Jeb patted my head, but I kept crying.  
_

_"Go and ask him." I muttered.  
_

_"Fang, did you…pee…on Kitty?" Jeb asked hesitantly.  
_

_I turned my head to look at Fang.  
_

_"That's a great idea!" he exclaimed, then started running to the bathroom.  
_

_I roared and tackled him. He managed to stand up, and I grabbed Kitty from his hands.  
_

_"You're not allowed to pee again!" I said, then kicked him in between the legs._

* * *

**Present time**

I examined the small bear in my hand, the flashback running through my mind.

I saw Fang walk by, and I looked down at 'Kitty'. I chuckled to myself.

* * *

**Just so you know, Fang _didn't_ pee on Kitty. He just accidentally dropped her in the sink.**

**Peace,**

**Zikkie  
**


	2. Dos

**Max and Iggy- Age 6**

**

* * *

**

_I was going to be so dead._

_But nonetheless, I stood there, waiting for Iggy to come home. He had gone with Jeb to the mall for some ice cream. With the flock. Except me. Just because I gave Iggy a bloody nose._

_Life is so unfair._

_Then again, I was a six-year old with wings, so._

_"We're home!" Nudge sang. I heard the front door open, a few seconds pass, and then the door closed._

_"Max!" Angel called out sweetly. For her age, she could already say a lot. "Max!" She repeated. "Fang saved you some chocolate ice cream!"_

_I badly wanted to rush downstairs and tackle Fang, then demand him ice cream. I was starving._

_However, I refused to listen to my grumbling stomach and waited patiently. Some footsteps sounded from the hallway, and I rubbed my hands together evilly. The footsteps were light and cautious; I knew it was Iggy._

_"She's not here." I heard Iggy say._

_"I get to have the rest of the ice cream, then." Fang replied._

_I gritted my teeth angrily. Fang was so selfish. Hmph. _

_"Max? You in here?" _

_Through the keyhole, I saw Iggy checking my room, which was right across from him. Even though he was blind._

_"I'm gonna go change." Fang said. My eyes widened. He and Iggy shared a room._

_Oh, no. This was bad. Very bad._

_Just as the door creaked open, I dove under Fang's bed. No way I was going to give up all my hard work for Fang._

_I covered my eyes as I felt Fang changing above. I really didn't want to see a nude boy. I'm six, for god's sake!_

_"Gotcha!" Fang said suddenly, and then he had dragged me out from under the bed. "Iggy! Found her!" He grinned down evilly at me._

_I cursed more than a six year old should, then tried to stand up. But Fang tackled me down._

_"Get the ice cream!" He called._

_"I'm here!" Iggy bounded into the room, a cone of chocolate ice cream in hand. Yum..._

_And I felt something cold plop on my neck._

_I screamed as the ice cream dribbled down to the floor. YUCK._

_Fang looked down at me, looking apologetic and about to laugh.  
_

_"IGGY!" I bellowed._

_

* * *

_

I finished off my chocolate ice cream cone. Ahh. Good times.


	3. Tres

_Max's POV_

"Jeb?" I looked up at him. "How'sa baby made?"

_ "Max, you don't need to know that yet." He said gently.  
_

_"But I want to know too." Fang piped up from beside me.  
_

_"Me, too!" Iggy said from Jeb's other side.  
_

_"I'll tell you when you're older." Jeb said. "Now, go and eat lunch."  
_

_Fang and Iggy rushed off, pushing each other as they tried to get to the food first. What wieners.  
_

_"Please? Tell me." I tugged on Jeb's and. "I won't tell the boys! I promise!"  
_

_"No, Max. Now, go eat." Jeb pushed me forward slightly and then stalked off to his study. I don't like him today.  
_

_"Fine." I grumbled, stomping to the dining room.  
_

_"Iggy ate your sandwich!" Fang yelled at me when I hopped on my chair.  
_

_Iggy cackled while chewing, crumbs spewing out.  
_

_I grabbed a sandwich from the plate and sank my teeth into it. Yum. Jeb makes the best cheese sandwiches.  
_

_"Why won't Jeb tell us how babies are made?" Iggy wondered out loud. He examined his half eaten sandwich. I shrugged.  
_

_"Jeb's a meanie. That's why." Fang said wisely.  
_

_I nodded my agreement.  
_

_  
**Later that night...**  
_

_  
"Max!" Fang bounded into my room.  
_

_"What?" I asked.  
_

_Fang was grinning big. "I know how babies are made!"  
_

_"Really?" I gasped. "I want one!"  
_

_"Iggy searched it on the Internet." Fang told me. "And he said that a girl and a boy should sleep in the same bed. And in the morning, they'll have a baby."  
_

_"I want a baby!" I squealed. "Fang, get in here." I scooted over and patted the space next to me. Fang hopped on.  
_

_"I'm going to name my baby Jasmine." I announced as I got ready for bed.  
_

_"I'm going to name __my_ baby Green." Fang said.  


_"Cool!" I slipped under the covers next to my best friend. "Night. I can't wait for tomorrow."  
_

_"Night." Fang said. Soon, we were both snoring.  
_

_  
**The Next Morning**  
_

_  
"Did you get babies?!" Iggy yelled as he barged into our room.  
_

_My eyes snapped open. Where's my baby? I looked around frantically. "I can't find it!"  
_

_"Where?" Fang started looking under my pillows. "Where is it?"  
_

_Iggy joined the search, too. "I don't think you guys did it right."  
_

_"But we slept together!" I screeched. Tears formed in my eyes. "I want a baby!" I was soon bawling with Fang.  
_

_"Good mor--why are you guys crying?" I looked up to see Jeb standing in the doorway.  
_

_"W-we didn't make babies." I sniffled.  
_

_Jeb stiffened. "Uh, Max...wait. __What?_"  


_"Me and Fang slept in the same bed because Iggy told us that if we did, we'd have babies." I told him smartly. "Duh."  
_

_Jeb chuckled. "When you're older." He said, walking to me and kissing my forehead. "You and Fang might have a baby then."  
_

_I was puzzled. "But I don't want to share my baby. My baby is mine. Fang should get his own."_

* * *

**Present time**

I smiled, softly stroking my bedsheets. The memory was fresh in my mind.

I giggled inwardly.


	4. Quatro

Max's POV

"Fang is thinki' 'bout you 'gain," Angel said. The three year old spoke a lot more than the other three year olds.

"That's nice, sweetie," I said, running my hands through her blond hair.

"That's the secon' time." Angel gave me a cheeky smile. "He liiiiiiiike you."

I returned the smile. "We all like each other, Ange."

"But he loooove you," She persisted ungrammatically.

"We all love each other, too," I told her gently.

"But Max, he love you!" Angel wailed.

"Angel," I began.

"Don' tell me I wrong 'cuz I not! Fang love you!" She jumped up and ran out of my room. I sighed.

"Angel, okay! He loves me. Come back!" I ran after her.

I found her outside. She was talking to Fang and pointing to me.

"Max!" She called, motioning for me to come over. So I did.

"Fang, tell her you loves her," She commanded Fang.

Fang blushed slightly. "Yes, I love Max. Like family love. Not love, love."

"Liar!" Angel pointed at him accusingly. "I reads your minds and I know you loves each other!" She ran away, yelling Iggy's name.

"Sorry about that," I said to Fang.

He shook his head. "It's fine."

We were silent for a minute.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Of course, Max." And to prove his point, he hugged me. "See? I love you."

"No, I don't mean family love," I said, though I very much enjoyed the hug.

"Oh. That kind..." Fang rubbed the back of his neck. "Um..."

I hit him lightly on the arm. "I'm kidding."

"Oh." Fang laughed. "Good one."

If only he knew.


	5. Sinco

Third Person's POV

_"Thank you, Dr. M," Fang said, taking a cookie from the plate._

_"Thank you, mommy," Max said, already on her second one._

_Her mom scolded, "Not so fast, Max. You'll choke."_

_Max shrugged and took another bite. She accidentally dropped it on the floor. "Oops," Max said, picking it up. She was about to put it in her mouth when her mom stopped her._

_"You'll get sick if you eat that," Dr. M said._

_Max ate it anyway._

_"Max!" Dr. M said. "Spit it out."_

_"But it tastes so good," Max protested. She swallowed and rubbed her belly. "I don't feel like I'm sick, mommy."_

_Angel started crying upstairs._

_"I'll go get her," Dr. M sighed. "If any more fall on the floor, Fang, make sure Max doesn't eat it."_

_"Okay," Fang said in between chews._

_"Are you really?" Max asked._

_"No." Fang shook his head._

_They listened as Angel's cries slowly faded out._

_"Fang, I don't feel so good now," Max said, setting her cookie down._

_"You're probably getting sick," Fang said, leaning towards her._

_"What are you doing?" Max asked._

_"I'm going to take the sickness away from you," Fang said simply, then kissed her cheek._

_A week later, they both became sick._

--

**Present time**

"Don't eat it," Fang warned Max. She laughed, setting the cookie down. It had fallen on the floor a few seconds ago.

She grinned deviously at him. "But what if I do want you to kiss my cheek?"

_

* * *

_

**Sorry for the short-ness of it. Slight fax in this one. :)**_  
_


	6. Sies

**Max and Fang--Age 5. AU, AH.**

**

* * *

  
**

_"I've got ten marshmawows," Max declared._

"Marshmallows," Fang corrected her. "I have twelve." He smiled down at his cup of hot chocolate.

"I bet you don't," Max said, scooting over to look. Fang showed her.

"See? I do." Fang beamed.

Max wordlessly slid off her seat and went into the kitchen.

"Maxie?" Fang sat on his knees on the chair, trying to see what Max was doing. She was talking to her mom.

"Did you tell on me because I have more marshmawows than you?" Fang asked when she came back.

"Marshmallows, Fang. Marshmallows," Max said wisely. She returned to her seat, hiding something.

"What's you hiding?" Fang complained.

Max showed him a gigantic marshmallow about the size of her fist. "Ha. Beat that."

Fang frowned. "Cheater!"

"No I not!" Max protested. "Mommy gave the marshmallow to me 'cuz I special."

"Dr. M!" Fang ran in the kitchen and asked for a big marshmallow too. Laughing, Dr. M handed him three. Fang walked back out to Max and dropped two of the three marshmallows into his cup. He grinned.

"I special too," He said.

Max screamed and tackled him off the chair, landing on the floor. She clawed at his face.

"M-maxie!" Fang weakly tried to cover his face with his hands. "Stop! It hurts!"

Eventually Max's mom pried them apart and forced them to sit. With a sigh, she told them to stop fighting and went back to the kitchen.

"Cheater," Max piped up.

"Meanie," Fang shot back.

"Jerk!" Max said, and turned away.

Fang felt guilty and stared at the last remaining big marshmallow sitting on the table. He handed it to her quietly. "Here, Maxie."

She stared at it and smiled. "Share," She said, and divided the marshmallow in half. She handed Fang one side and ate hers. Fang popped his into his mouth and chewed.

"Thank you, Fangie-poo," Max cooed.

"Don't call me that, Maxie," Fang said.

"But you call me Maxie," Max told him.

Fang thought for a while. "Well, okay. I'll stop calling you Maxie if you don't call me Fangie-poo."

Max nodded. "Okay."

Actually, only she stuck to her promise. Throughout their childhood, Fang still occasionally called her 'Maxie'. Not that Max minded.


	7. Siete

**Max and Fang--Age 7. AU, AH.**

**

* * *

**

_"My turn!" Max squealed. She almost pushed Fang off the swing._

_"No, Maxie!" Fang protested, clinging onto it tightly. "I just got on!"_

_"My turn!" Max repeated in a wail. She tried to pry Fang's fingers off the rope._

_"I was here before you!" Fang said._

_"Let. Go!" Max screeched, almost punching him off. Several other children turned their heads to look._

_"Okay, okay, Maxie." Fang slowly got off. "I'm sorry I hogged the swing."_

_Max hesitated and looked at the other seven year old. His head was lowered in shame._

_"It's okay, Fang." Max nudged his toe. "I'm sorry I was a jerk."_

_"Can I push you?" Fang asked._

_"Okay!" Max exclaimed. She hopped on the swing. Fang came up behind her and pushed with all his might. The swing only swayed a little._

_"C'mon, Fang! You can do it!" Max cheered, unaware of how hard it was for the kid to push her._

_"I c-can't d-do it M-m-maxie," Fang ground out. He tried to push it again._

_"PUSH! Gosh, Fang, you're so weak!" Max shouted._

_"I'm not weak!" Fang yelled back. He punched her back and she fell off face first into the tanbark. She rolled over to look at him with wide eyes._

_"M-maxie. I-I-I sorry," Fang stammered. "Don't cry. Don't cry."_

_Max cried._

_"Dr. M! Make her stop crying!" Fang also bawled. "I don't like it when she cries!"_

_Max's mom rushed over to help, trying hard to get Max to stop. She just cried harder and pointed at Fang and blaming him._

_"DR. M!!!" Fang wailed. "Make it stop!"_

_"You pushed me," Max said angrily in between sobs. She kicked Fang's shin._

_"She kicked me!" Fang complained loudly. He fell on the tanbark and started to cry even harder._

_"I think you should take them home," Someone said to Dr. M. She looked up at the old man who'd spoken and nodded._

_"I'm sorry, sir," Dr. M apologized. "These two are just…"_

_She looked at the two crying kids wearily._


End file.
